powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Camouflage
The power to visually blend into immediate environment. Also Called * Chameleon Effect * Dynamic Camouflage Capabilities The user can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". Variations *Body Heat Camouflage * Shadow Camouflage Associations * Cephalopod Physiology * Chameleon Physiology * Color Manipulation * Enhanced Stealth * Invisibility * Reflection Manipulation * Skin Color Manipulation Limitations * Must be able to have similar colors as the location one is at. * Users of Enhanced Senses can detect the users. * May be limited to visible light. * May still cast a shadow. * May have to stay still. Known Users See Also: Chameleon Camouflage. Known Items *Cam Foil (Artemis Fowl) *Mirror Ship (Dragon Ball Z) *Camouflage Suit (G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra); via mirror camera paneling *Chameleon Ring (Henry Danger/Danger Force) *OctoCamo (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) *Vortex Armor (Terraria) Gallery Terry's_cloaking_device.png|Terry McGinnis' (Batman Beyond) Batsuit comes equipped with stealth camo. File:Sendō_using_Black_Out.png|Ryūichi Sendō (Code: Breaker) using Black Out to change the color of his skin to act as camouflage. Mari McCabe Camouflage.gif|Mari McCabe/Vixen (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Miss Martian Camouflage.gif|Miss Martian (DC Comics) can change the appearance of her form, to bend the light waves around her to become near-invisible. A-Bomb (Marvel Comics).jpeg|A-Bomb (Marvel Comics) Changewing (Dragons Riders of Berk).png|The Changewing (Dragons: Riders of Berk) truly lives up to its name. File:August_appearance.png|August (Fairy Tail) is known as the Magic King among his fellow Spriggan 12 members which he is able to camouflage himself and his allies from radar and detection. Dynamic Camfluge.jpg|The 'Chameleon Girl' (Heroes) blends in with her environment but to no avail. Agent 47 Judge Disguise.png|With the right disguise, Agent 47 (Hitman) can blend into any environment almost perfectly. Peeta_Paint.jpeg|Due his time frosting cakes at the bakery, Peeta (The Hunger Games) knows how to paint himself to disappear into his surroundings. Daoloncamouflage.gif|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) File:Metallica_Powa_2.gif|Risotto Nero's Stand, Metallica (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) can stick fine particles of iron onto his body, causing him to reflect light and blend into the background. File:Indominus_Rex_(Jurassic_World)_camouflage.gif|Because she has cuttlefish DNA, the Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) is able to camouflage. Venom_Camo.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) blends into a brick wall. Laughing_Octopus.jpg|Laughing Octopus (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox's (Metal Gear) exoskeleton is equipped with stealth camo. File:Karen_(Misfits)_camouflage.gif|Karen (Misfits) Randallwall.png|Randall (Monsters Inc.) can change his skin to camouflage the surroundings. Stunfisk_Camouflage.png|Stunfisk (Pokémon) using Camouflage. EspioNew.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) E-65 Gorru-Gaooh profile.jpg|E-65 Gorru-Gaooh (Sonic X) Ermacloak.jpg|Erma Ermine (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Camouflage.jpg|The T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) takes on the appearance of a checker tile floor to hide. Ilia Amitola (RWBY) Color change.jpeg|As a chameleon Faunus, Ilia Amitola (RWBY) is capable of altering her skin color for camouflage. File:Nestov_(Tracker).jpg|As a Desserian, Nestov (Tracker), has the ability to camouflage himself very effectively. File:Diabound's_Dark_Camouflage.gif|Diabound (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using "Dark Camouflage" to hide in the darkness, but is ineffective in the light. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Real Powers Category:Invisibility Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries